Minecraftian Confederacy
The Minecraftian Confederacy was a powerful and unbelievably corrupt human faction during the Notch-Herobrine War. Larger and more powerful than the UHG was at the time, the Confederacy stood as one of the major powers of the war. History Founding In 8,000 AS, the United Human Government developed the technology for faster-than-light travel, and set off to colonize the distant Hexis system. Upon terraforming one of the worlds, the Citizens Council called for the emigration of over 8 billion humans from the overpopulating Sol system. Many of the humans forced to live there were angry with the actions of the Citizens Council and debated for their independence. When diplomacy would not work, the Hexis inhabitants began to rebel, breaking from the UHG in the process. They sought to build a new human union with a much better military. Thus, the leaders of the Hexis system signed the Vow of Confederation. The Forceful Crusade A few decades following the Great Breakaway, both the UHG and the Confederacy started a campaign to claim multiple human territories for themselves. Most human colonies were claimed by the Confederacy, giving them a strict advantage during the war. Notch-Herobrine War The Confederacy would continue to grow in strength and territory for thousands of years, often attacking out of aggression rather than defense. While fighting against Herobrine's forces, the Confederacy would often clash with the UHG as well. At one point, they had even swayed at least 9 of the Primarchs, including Horus Lupercal, to their cause. As such, their Space Marine chapters would also join. The UHG was vastly outnumbered and outgunned, and with every attempt to neutralize the Confederacy, each battle would result in Confederate victory. Because of this, Notch called for negotiations with Darius Melsen, the head of the Confederate High Council. Dissolution In 15,482 AS, Notch traveled to Hexis Prime to seek peace with the vicious Confederates. Darius Melsen did not want to return to the UHG, whom he believed were more corrupt than the Confederacy. Notch confessed that he himself was not happy with the state of the UHG, either. A few hours following the meeting, both the Citizens Council and the Confederate High Council called for an alliance. A year later, both factions were dissolved and merged into the Minecraftian Union. Society Government The Confederacy was led by the Confederate High Council, made up of the heads of the Confederacy's most powerful and wealthy families. The Confederacy itself was a plutocracy, allowing the richer families to have more power while the common folk are looked down upon or even oppressed by their superiors. Many lower-class citizens were given little rights and little, if any, access to technology. During the years of the Confederacy, it was not uncommon to find entire worlds where the majority of the population has no access to advanced technology. Military The Confederate Army and Fleet proved to be much larger and more effective than that of the UHG. The Army itself is made up of hundreds of thousands, if not millions, of men and women who are often forced into service. Most of the members of the military are low-class citizens seeking better opportunities in the military. Few who ever joined were able to ascend to another rank, besides the wealthy. Due to the Confederacy's strict principles of plutocracy, there were circumstances where there were entire regiments, armies or even entire fleets led by a rich nobleman. Following the betrayal of Horus and 8 other Primarchs, the Confederacy gained 9 Space Marine chapters for themselves. These chapters would also create multiple successor chapters, therefore increasing their numbers, and thus had to forcefully enlist hundreds of men and women for their cause. World Classification While the Confederacy was advanced in its day, the technological scale on many planets often varied, depending on its importance. While some worlds were covered in vast technological cities and offered endless interstellar travel and communication, some worlds were technologically stagnated, denied of the luxuries the core worlds often have. * High World - The so-called "High Worlds" of the Confederacy were the more advanced core worlds. These ranged from a planet with multiple cities to a sprawling ecumenopolis, such as Revanscar or Hexis Prime. Here, the concentration of the wealthy individuals is often greater than that of a fringe colony. * Simple World - Some worlds, such as Lorem, had either been kept in a state of technological stagnation since their rediscovery or were forced into this state as penance. In the case of Lorem, planets were stripped of their technology, with only the rich, the politicians, and the war officials were allowed usage of. Even still, the Confederacy required military enlistment from these worlds, and no advanced technology was allowed, save for those of higher ranking. * Economic World - The vast majority of Confederate planets were economic worlds, where the technology was only slightly advanced to a certain level. They may be more comparable to that of Earth in the early 21st century, or even somewhat technologically advanced yet resembling older time periods such as Victorian or even WWII-era England. Space travel and interstellar communication was still possible between these worlds, albeit it was more expensive than on a High World. * Outpost World - Some planets were primarily used as military outposts and strongholds. Even those with a standing civilian population often enlisted the residents as soldiers. Some of these worlds, such as Arcadia, were famed throughout the Confederacy, but in the end were ultimately meaningless in the eyes of the Confederate High Council, besides for crucial military recruitment. During one point in the Notch-Herobrine War, many of these outpost worlds, including Arcadia and Drexheim V, were bombed by the Confederate Navy when trillions of mobs began to invade Confederate space. * Prison World - As was the case with other factions, the Confederacy had a number of prison worlds, where they would send war criminals, murderers, traitors, pirates, rebels, aliens, and simply enemies to be locked up in maximum security facilities. The location of these prison worlds were far from Confederate space and kept a secret from the general public, so that if the prisoners ever did escape, they would not be able to reach the Confederacy quick enough. Upon the formation of the Union, many former Confederate archivists erased all records pertaining to these prison worlds. As such, no one knows the true location of these prisons, and it is likely that most, if not all, of the inmates and staff have died after being forgotten completely. Territories The Confederacy was one of the largest human factions in the galaxy, dominating many worlds and star systems. Over the many thousands of years since its colonization, the Confederate capital world of Hexis Prime has developed into an ecumenopolis. Known Territories * Hexis Prime (capital) * Hexis I * Hexis II * Hexis III * Umoria * Glacius * New Tarsonis * Elysium * Revanscar * Manipularis * Draconis * Korriban * Venandi * Beta Carperus * Lorem * Oasis * New Kansas * New Roku San * Arcadia (formerly) * Unknown number of outer colonies The Confederacy was also a master at colonizing asteroids. The asteroid field in the Mil system was believed to be home to at least 100 million humans. Gallery Hexis Prime.jpg|Hexis Prime in 12,384 AS Minecraft - New Abaddon.jpg|The Confederate capital city on Hexis Prime Category:Factions Category:Empires Category:Human Factions